Kagome Had a Hanyo
by Dragon Ashes
Summary: Kagome comes back through the well with an interesting assignment: write a poem based on a folk rhyme. Here to help her is...Shippo? Oh, no... /Rated for Inu's mouth, nothing more\ Second chapter added, by request.
1. Kagome Had a Hanyo

Hi! Just a cute one-shot that came to me while singing pointless children's songs to my numerous little sisters. Hope it makes you laugh!

DISCLAIMER:

Takahashi-san had a hanyo,  
She drew him every week;  
Fangirls mobbed her constantly,  
Just to get a peek.

I don't own Inuyasha, just this random idea.

* * *

**Kagome Had a Hanyo**

"KAGOOOOOMMMMEEEE!!" Shippo yelled, bouncing into Kaede's hut. The group was taking a short break from hunting down Naraku so Kagome had returned home for a day or two. Apparently, the miko of the future had arrived back in the Sengoku Jidai while Shippo was taking his walk in the village.

"Shippo!" Came the girl's eager reply. She quickly pulled a lollipop from her bag and handed it to him - making sure to unwrap it first. The kit loved lollipops so much that he would devour them whole - wrapper, stick, and all - if she wasn't careful. She wasn't sure how yokai digestive systems would react to paper and plastic.

"Thanks, Kagome!" Shippo bounced onto Kagome's head to devour his treat. From that vantage point, he noticed his adoptive mother pull something out of her Giant Backpack of Wonders. "Kagome...what's that?"

She held up the paper so he could see. "It's called 'homework...' it has to do with school in my time. The sensei gives me an assignment, and I take it home and complete it. Then, the next time I go to school," '_Which may be months from now, thanks to Inuyasha,'_ she mentally added, "I give it back and the sensei tells me how well I did." _'All right...that's not the best explanation, but it'll have to do.'_

Shippo eyed the paper suspiciously. "So, what does your sensei want you to do now?"

"Well...we were each given a different folk rhyme. We have to read it and write our own version of it, using the same basic idea but our own words. See this?"

The kitsune took the paper and read:

"Mary had a little lamb,  
Whose fleece was white as snow;  
And everywhere that Mary went,  
That lamb was sure to go.

It followed her to school one day,  
Which was against the rules;  
It made the children laugh and play,  
To see a lamb at school.

The teacher had to put it out,  
But still it waited near;  
It waited patiently about,  
'Till Mary did appear.

'Why does the lamb love Mary so?'  
The eager children cry,  
'Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know.'  
The teacher did reply."

Shippo pondered this piece of literature a moment. "Kagome...is a 'lamb' a boy?"

"No, no, Shippo...a lamb is an animal with puffy fur. _Why_ would you think that a lamb is a boy?" Kagome chuckled.

"Well, it sounds a bit like Inuyasha. He has white hair, and he follows you through the well...even to your 'school' thingy."

_'Well, that is true...'_ Kagome thought. "Say, Shippo...wanna help me write this poem?"

"YEAH!" The little kitsune yelled. "Wait...Kagome? What's a poem?"

XXXXX

'_What's that damn wench up to,'_ an annoyed inu-hanyo thought. Kagome and Shippo had been in Kaede's hut, giggling, all morning. It was getting on his nerves.

"Let's go see if Sango wants to take a bath in the hot springs - she's probably sick of Miroku by now." Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard Kagome's voice growing louder. Moments later, she and Shippo left the hut to look for the taiji-ya.

'_Now let's see what was so funny...'_ The boy crept into the hut, ignoring the voice in his head that warned him not to mess with a girl's belongings.

Much to his surprise, there was nothing in the hut except a couple pieces of flat parchment from Kagome's time and one of those 'pen-sill' things she used to write. For some reason, Inuyasha's eye caught two of the words on the top piece of parchment.

'_Kagome...hanyo...'_

"What the..." Realizing a moment later that yelling profanities was probably _not_ the best way to remain undiscovered, Inuyasha clapped one clawed hand over his mouth and slowly picked up the parchment with the other. There, he read:

"Kagome had a hanyo,  
Whose hair was white as snow,  
And everywhere Kagome went,  
That boy was sure to go.

He followed her to school one day,  
Which was against the rules;  
It made the children stare and point -  
'A dog-eared boy...at _school?_'

Kagome told him 'OSWARI,  
Just wait for me at home!'  
He waited patiently for her;  
Never once did he roam.

'How can she love that selfish jerk?'  
Kagome's friends do cry;  
'He loves her and protects her, girls,'  
Her mother softly sighs."

'_WHAT THE HELL?'_ No longer caring who heard him, Inuyasha dashed out of the hut in search of the girl from the future.

"KAGOOOOOMMMMEEEE!?" '_We need to talk...'_

TRANSLATIONS

-Hanyo - a person who is half human, half yokai  
-Yokai - a magical being from Japanese mythology (often translated 'demon')  
-Sengoku Jidai - the Feudal Era (where Inuyasha & co. live)  
-Sensei - teacher  
-Kitsune - a fox yokai, like Shippo  
-Inu - dog ('Inuyasha' literally means something along the lines of 'dog forest spirit')  
-Taiji-ya - yokai exterminator, like Sango  
-Oswari - 'sit;' it's the command used for dogs (Kagome uses it to subdue Inuyasha)

Thanks for readin'!

* * *


	2. Reactions

Well...originally this was planned to be a one-shot, but I got a few requests for a continuation.

Here goes!

DISCLAIMER: Inu-chan, his friends, his anime, and his manga belong to Takahashi-san. As I am _not_ Takahashi-san, I do not own Inuyasha. All I own is this fanfic and it's included poem.

**Kagome Had a Hanyo  
****Reactions**

Kagome sighed. It had been a long day. Normally, going to Wacdonald's with her friends was a refreshing change from the hustle and bustle of daily life; today, however, the fast food restaurant was her safe haven from one ticked-off hanyo. She figured the scents of people and food that wafted through that corner of downtown Tokyo would confuse her keen-nosed friend long enough to think of a plan. If only her friends would stop talking long enough for her to actually _formulate_ a plan...

"So Kagome," began her friend Eri, "How are things with your jealous, violent, two-timing boyfriend?"

The look on Kagome's face would have made Sesshomaru screaming for his mommy.

:**Flashback**:

"KAGOOOOMMMMEEE!?"

A loud cry rang through the forest. Not too far from the village, two women and a fox kit were relaxing in a hot spring.

"Kagome, did you hear something?" Asked Sango.

Shippo - whose yokai hearing had picked up the yell _very_ clearly - suppressed a chuckle. Unfortunately, Kagome had motherly instincts for the kit and saw this.

"Shippo, what was it?"

"Inuyasha...he's looking for you." The young kitsune rolled over on all-out laughter.

Kagome shot her friend a look of horror, and both women climbed out of the hot springs as fast as they possibly could. By the time Inuyasha tracked Kagome's scent to the hot springs, both she and Sango were dried, dressed, and on their way back.

"What the hell is _this_?" The outraged hanyo asked, waving Kagome's assignment in front of the miko's reddening face.

'_Great...fate must have a death wish for me,'_ Kagome thought. "Well...you see, Inuyasha...it's for school."

Inuyasha just stared at her like she had grown a second head. "It's for school." He didn't know whether to be furious that she had chosen _him_ to be the subject of one of her ridiculous 'school projects,' or honored.

Kagome just sighed. "Yes, Inuyasha. I had to write a poem for school, based on a folk rhyme. Gomen nasai if I offended you...but the original poem reminded Shippo and I of you so much!"

Inuyasha looked stunned. He glanced back down at the 'po-im,' before asking slowly (and in a quite un-Inuyasha-like voice), "Kagome...?

The miko was tensed in front of him, waiting for the proverbial thunderstorm she expected to ensue. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Did you mean what you said?" He turned pink. "I mean...the last part."

Kagome gulped and nodded. "It is true. I...I didn't mean for you to see it...gomen..."

"Keh..." Inuyasha leapt into a nearby tree, his face still an unusual shade of pink.

'_Oh, yes,'_ Kagome thought. _'He'll be angry.'_

:**End Flashback**:

Yes, Inuyasha had run off. _'I had hoped, at least, that he would acknowledge my feelings. The poem clearly stated that that I loved him...he'd really have to be dense not to get the hint. Then again, the poem also said that he loves me too, and he didn't deny it. Maybe he just needed some time to think...'_

"...Kagome...?"

At the sound of her name, the time-traveling schoolgirl snapped her head up. Her three friends were staring at her with worried expressions on their faces. "Er...it's nothing...I'm just not feeling quite back to normal, that's all."

The girls nodded understandingly. "If you had just said you weren't over your diarrhea yet, we wouldn't have brought you all the way out here," Ayume said, searching through her purse. "I think I have a laxative in here, somewhere..."

"NO! No, it's not that." _'I'm gonna KILL you, Jii-chan!'_ "I've just...been having...well, boyfriend troubles."

"AHA!" Eri cried, pulling a paper out of Kagome's school bag. All Kagome could see was the "A" written at the top of the paper.

'_Now when did I give her permission to go through my stuff...'_ Kagome mentally sighed.

Suddenly, all three of her friends began to jump up and down in Kagome's face. "Kagome! That's so sweet!" "Yeah! I mean, you included us in here, too!" "I didn't know you two were so far along in your relationship! When are you going to get married and have kids?" "Do you think they'll have his hair? It's an unusual color, but it's _gorgeous!_"

"What are you talking about?"

In response, Eri shoved the paper into Kagome's face. To her surprise (and embarrassment), it was the poem she had written the day before in the Sengoku Jidai. She grabbed it and stuffed it back in her bag. "So tell us, Kagome; this is about your boyfriend, right? Why do you call him a hanyo?"

Kagome gulped. Her teacher had laughed off that slip of the pen as 'creative license' (and had even given her extra credit for originality), but her friends would be harder to convince. "Well..." _'Come on girl, think! You can take out full-grown yokai; a couple modern teenagers shouldn't be so hard!'_ "You see, it's a...a..a pet name! Yeah! 'Cause he's got unusual eye and hair color...and he always lets his nails grow so long, kinda like claws...and he wears traditional clothing and all...it's like he's practically half yokai! Plus, 'Inuyasha' means 'dog forest spirit,' so it fits!"

Her naive friends apparently bought it. "Wow, Kagome!" Ayume gushed, "That's so cool! For a two-timing, rude, selfish, arrogant, violent guy, he sure sounds cool!"

Kagome chuckled. _'You guys have no idea...'_ "Yeah, he's great...when he's not being a jerk. He's stayed with me all through my journeys - um, you know, to different hospitals to treat my illnesses - and even when he sees his old girlfriend he always comes back to make sure I'm okay! And we're _not_ getting married anytime soon, but I...well, I guess I do like him...a lot. Besides, Inuyasha's just Inuyasha. He cares about me - I can see it, sometimes - so all I want is for him to be happy!" Her face was bright red by the time she finished. The fact that a familiar aura was coming from the top of the restaurant was _not_ helping at all.

"That's so sweet, Kagome! Hey, wouldn't it be great if he really _was_ a hanyo? He'd be even stronger than he is now!"

Eri laughed. "Don't be silly, Ayume. Yokai aren't real - much less half yokai. Don't tell me you guys actually _believe_ those old fairy tales?"

"No!" "No way"

'_I do,'_ Kagome thought. Suddenly, the aura on the roof began to grow in an odd fashion. "Well girls, it's been nice having lunch with you, but I've really got to go. I...uh...have an appointment soon!" _'...with my hanyo 'boyfriend,' 500 years in the past.'_

"Okay, Kagome! We'll see you later!" "Bye!" "Make sure your boyfriend takes care of you!"

As Kagome rushed out the door to beat the living daylights out of the supernatural being on the roof of Wacdonald's, she nearly bumped into someone going the opposite direction.

"Higurashi-chan!"

'_No wonder Inuyasha's aura is doing funny things.' _"Why hello, Hojo-chan!"

The boy opened his mouth (probably to ask about whatever her latest disease was supposed to be) but Kagome cut him off.

"Sorry, Hojo-chan! I have an appointment! See you at school!"

The moment Kagome set foot outside the restaurant, she vanished in a blur of red. A moment later, two teens - one with conspicuously white hair only partly covered by a baseball cap - appeared on the roof of an apartment building two streets over. The boy was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Just what the HELL were you doing, wench?"

Kagome put on her innocent puppy eyes. "Doing when, Inuyasha?"

"Just now, baka." (Hanyos, being only _half_ human, are apparently immune to innocent puppy eyes most of the time.) "Were you going on a 'date' with that 'Hobo' guy again?" His ears drooped.

Kagome hugged him tightly, and reached one hand under his cap to scratch a particularly sensitive spot behind his left ear. "Inuyasha...you silly puppy," she laughed. "I told you that I...I meant what I wrote yesterday. I couldn't lo..._cough_ I couldn't feel the same way about anyone else. Besides, HOJO was the guy I nearly crashed into on my way out. We didn't see each other for more than ten seconds."

"Keh." _'That's good...because if that guy comes anywhere near __my__ Kagome again, I'm gonna have to rip him to little itty bitty pieces. And Kagome won't be happy about that.'_

Kagome gave the proud boy a knowing smile and squeezed his hand. "Let's go home," she sighed. "Through the well, I mean."

As the pair practically flew over the rooftops of downtown Tokyo, Kagome heard a stifled mutter from the hanyo she was riding. "What was that, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I said that...I think your po-im thing is right. You know, that last part."

Kagome was so happy that she could have laughed, cried, danced, sang, and done a handstand if she had not been 20 feet above the ground and traveling at a rate of 30 miles per hour. Because of her...awkward situation, she contented herself with wrapping her arms further around her true love's shoulders. _'I love you, Inuyasha,'_ she thought.

'_I love you, Kagome...and someday, maybe I'll be able to tell you like you told me.'_

"_How can she love that stupid jerk?"  
__Kagome's friends all cry;  
_"_He loves her and protects her, girls,"  
__Her mother softly sighs._

Well, I think this turned out well. Sorry I couldn't think of any more verses for the poem, but my poetic muse was exhausted. I decided to make a fluffy sequel about how Kagome's friends react to her project (that's for you, reader238!), while incorporating my own ideas on how her teacher graded her paper (he's almost oblivious as Hojo) and what exactly Inuyasha thought of the whole incident. Let's just hope he doesn't kill Shippo for the kit's part in the scheme.

* * *

* * *


End file.
